koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Arslan: The Warriors of Legend
Arslan: The Warriors of Legend (アルスラーン戦記×無双, Arslan Senki x Musou, roughly interpreted as "The Heroic Legend of Arslan x Warriors") is the second video game adaptation of Yoshiki Tanaka's The Heroic Legend of Arslan and the sixth Omega Force third-party collaboration title. Its visuals and characters shall be based on the 2015 TV animated series adaptation which uses Hiromu Arakawa's designs from her ongoing comic adaptation. The producer is Shigeto Nakadai and Tomohiko Aoki is director. Nakadai commented that he, Koinuma, and Aoki are fans of the novels. Koinuma approached him to do the project since Nakadai and Aoki happened to finished other works at the same time. Nakadai was not aware of the TV series at first and was surprised to learn about it. He apologized for the delay and hopes that the quality revisions will please players. The Heroic Legend of Arslan Production Committee –the animation team for the TV series– are involved with production since the game is being made to appeal to viewers of the animated TV series. According to their development team, the x in the game's logo symbolizes searing warfare and is fashioned after Azrael's scar. The game's image colors are metallic gold and indigo blue to match the desert landscape and Arslan's eye color. Arslan: The Warriors of Legend will cover all twenty-five episodes. Buy the game new to receive the Daryun "Lion Hunter" costume and weapon serial code. The Treasure Box edition has a comprehensive development databook, an original soundtrack CD, a crystal frame stand and a cleaning cloth. Pre-order the game from Lawson/Loppi HMV to receive a Falangies Lawson costume serial. Bonus content has been planned to tie into the TV series's DVD/Blu-ray releases. Gameplay Normal attacks ( ) and charge attacks ( ) remain the same as other Warriors games. *While the player fights through stages, they will find a special area called "Heat Area". Press R2 while in these sections to perform a synchronized attack with the player's unit called "Mardan Rush". Rare conditions allow a chain of Mardan Rushes to be executed. Its effects vary on the troop type. ::Cavalry - charges through enemy troops. Breaks down obstacles. ::Infantry - unit thrusts spears forward. Attack in waves and moves with player character. ::Archers - fires an arrow volley. Immobile projectile support. *The player must rely on Mardan Rushes to unlock the "Finish Area" –a designated section of the map which only appears during these attacks– to proceed with stages. If the player fails to proceed through the Finish Area in time, they have endless opportunities to retake. *Mardan Rushes have their designated gauges. Build up combos or KO chains to fill it up faster. *Characters can equip multiple weapons. Players can swap to the character's other weapon as soon as they obtain it in or out of battle. Weapons stats are random and can be strengthened to increase their efficiency. *If a character has two or more weapon types equipped, they can perform "Charge Shift". It swaps between the multiple weapons for a longer combo chain and adds a stronger finisher for their charge attacks. Enemies that are defeated by Charge Shift grant more experience and higher chances of rarer drops. *Martial arts books can be applied to weapons to further alter combo trees and status effects. *It is possible to use one character to unlock every possible weapon. *Experience levels up characters. *Skill cards can be dropped from foes. Characters can equip them to provide supplemental stats and abilities. Every character has a unique skill to themselves, and every card references a scene from the TV series. Over 200 cards are in the game. *Mounts are included with unique attacks. *Toon rendering is done to be faithful to the animated designs. Still images and animated sequences from the TV series shall appear in the game. *Online and offline co-op are available. Modes Story Mode Battle briefings are omitted in favor of heavy in battle cutscenes and dialogue. Characters that can be played during this mode are automatically determined for the player during select intervals in battle. Players can find and collect hidden recipe cards in this mode. Free Mode Same as other Warriors titles. Side story scenarios are implemented within this mode to include alternate character perspectives than those in Story Mode. Hilmes and Zandeh are playable in this mode. Before starting a stage, players can access the optional Elam Cooking feature. Pay the price for Elam's meals to gain various buffs. Online Mode Multiplayer mode. Characters Pars *Arslan - playable *Daryun - playable *Narsus - playable *Elam - playable *Gieve - playable *Falangies - playable *Alfreed - playable *Kishward - playable *Kubard *Tous *Ispahan *Zalawant *Andragoras III *Vahriz *Bachman *'Hodir' - voiced by Takaya Hashi. One of the aristocratic lords of Pars. Plots to use Arslan as his puppet and is slain by Daryun. *'Husrab' - voiced by Mitsuru Ogata. Prime Minister of Pars. Tried to evacuate the Queen from Ecbatana and is trampled to death by the Lusitanian army. *'Shapur' - voiced by Katsuyuki Konishi. Ispahan's cousin and one of Andragoras's generals who is infamously bitter towards Kubard. Captured and tortured by Bodan before Pars citizens to terrorize them. Pleaded for citizens to kill him to protect their honor. Killed by Gieve. Silvermask's Forces *Hilmes - playable *Kharlan *Zandeh - playable *Saam *'Alzang' - voiced by Hiromichi Tezuka. One of the Zahhāk Gurus, a cult of sorcerers with ancient connections to the Pars Kingdom. Has the ability to phase his body into the ground. Lusitania *Guiscard *Etoile *Balcacion *Bodan Sindra *Rajendra *Gadevi *Jaswant - playable *'Karikala II' - voiced by Hideyuki Umezu. The grievously ill king of Sindra and Rajendra and Gadevi's father. His failure to name his decisive successor leads to a civil war between the two princes. Eventually issues the Duel Before the Gods to deter his sons from killing one another. Dies to his illness. *'Mahendra' - voiced by Tetsuo Kanao. The Grand Vizier of Sindra, Jaswant's lone benefactor, and one of Prince Gadevi's supporters. Kind-hearted yet obligated by duty to serve the prince. Regrets decision when faced with prince's cruelty. Fatally impaled during disputed results of the Duel Before the Gods. *'Gauvin' - voiced by Yasuhiro Mamiya. One of Prince Gadevi's generals and commander of Gujarat Castle. Defects to Pars and Rajendra's forces but is misled by Jaswant to launch a night attack. Foiled by Narsus's plan and killed by Daryun. *'Taara' - voiced by Shouto Kashii. One of Prince Gadevi's generals and vice commander of Gujarat Castle. Sided with Gauvin and killed by Falangies during night attack. *'Puladalata' - voiced by Shunsuke Takeuchi. One of Prince Gadevi's generals. Killed by Daryun. *'Bahadur' - voiced by Taiten Kusunoki. Prince Gadevi's champion for the Duel Before the Gods. Gigantic and beastly man who cannot feel pain and will fight to the death. Compared to a shark. Killed by Daryun. Other *'Haltash' - voiced by Itaru Yamamoto. Alfreed and Melain's father and leader of the Zott clan of mountain bandits. Killed by Silvermask. Stages *Atropatene Plains *Ecbatana *Imperial Sewers *Mount Basur *Kashan Castle *Peshawar Castle *Gujarat Castle Related Media Advertisements for this title are played or announced during the TV series's broadcasts and its web radio program, Radio Yashasueen!. Participants of the official quiz and Twitter/Facebook campaign have a chance of winning an autograph from voice actors who appear in the game if they answer every question correctly. All contestants can receive a free wallpaper for their smartphones. The campaign begins July 3 (JST). Nakadai and Aoi Eir, the vocalist for the TV series's first opening, went on stage to present the game July 27 at the 2015 Hong Kong PlayStation Japanese Animation, Comic and Video Game Event. This game is one of the titles being presented with a playable demo at Koei-Tecmo's Tokyo Game Show 2015 booth. The game shall be presented on stage on September 17, September 19 and September 20 (JST). A limited edition [http://www.sony.jp/playstation/store/special/arslan-musou/?s_tc=st_gp_sce_blog_20150901/ Arslan PS4 model] will be up for purchase in white or black colors. Unlike previous special models, purchasing it will not include any other bonuses or a copy of the game. Gallery Arslanmusou-quizwallpaper1.jpg|Wallpaper from quiz campaign External Links *Official Japanese website, Gamecity Shopping page *2015 TV series official website, TV series Twitter *Official YouTube playlist Category:Games